Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC), which has become increasingly standardized, has enabled easier provision of a set of real-time media features as disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 on browser applications and native applications including WebRTC library. By use of WebRTC and HyperText Markup Language 5 (HTML5), a device can directly establish a media flow with another device, and real-time interactive television, media in audio and text format, and/or data exchange have been achieved and become more widely used.